


untitled Faculty RPS

by Hope



Category: Real Person Slash, The Faculty RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-23
Updated: 2004-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh/elijah drunkenness</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled Faculty RPS

"gmmm mss," josh mumbled, face squished into the overstuffed, overstarched hotel pillow. elijah's belly sloshed alarmingly as he giggled, and he struggled over onto his front, his head wobbling closer to josh's.

"what?"

josh freed his face momentarily from the pillow, "gimme massage!" then, when the effort became too much, flopped his head down again. elijah hoped he didn't look as bemused as he felt.

"you what? no way!" his voice squeaked a little, and his hand half-lifted before his befuddled brain could send it a message to stop.

"cmon."

elijah struggled to his hands and knees, bed wobbling alarmingly beneath him as he crawled closer, flushed and dizzy with alcohol. where were they again? oh right, hotel room. must be josh's. otherwise there was a great deal of time unaccounted for that would be allocated for a taxi ride from the bar to his room.

"nng," said josh as elijah grabbed one of his shoulderblades for support, giving up on trying to remain even partially upright and instead dragging himself the final distance with his legs curled under him. josh was... warm. and his back was kind of big. elijah didn't think he'd had such a large body to practice his technique on (nor one that held still long enough for him to try out that finger thing that he *swore* would fix any cricked neck). where to start, now... josh's shirt was kinda thin. and he was kinda sweaty, and --

"lijah!"

elijah blinked dazedly as josh lifted his head again, muscles in his neck shifting as he peered blurrily over his shoulder at where elijah sat. "did you just drool on me?"

"uh." elijah looked down. his eyes took a moment to catch up. "...no-o..."

"you fucking did!"

shit. oh well. left a wet patch already. nothing for it, then - josh's shirt had to go.

**Author's Note:**

> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/23948.html  
> http://www.livejournal.com/users/angstslashhope/348315.html


End file.
